Now
by AbraxasArcturus
Summary: "Who are you, and why are you here?" he asked. Bella and Sapphire must save the Wizarding World, but in doing so, they will change themselves for the good. Timetravel.
1. Chapter 1

Horace Slughorn smiled indulgently at his favourite student as he strode over to the 6th Year Slytherin students. Disheveled and grimy faced, it was apparent that the entire class was unsuccessful in their attempts to brew the Draught of Living Death.

"Now, Severus' said Slughorn cheerfully 'Let's see how you did". Placing a leaf into his cauldron, Slughorn continued; "There should be no surprises here; I daresay that you haven't gotten a potion wrong all year!" As he said this, the entire class stopped their brewing to watch Snape's cauldron explode, and drench him with black goo. Everyone in the class, including Snape's friends, all burst out into laughter, as Snape turned a startling shade of red which was visible even through the black goo.

Slughorn struggled to say anything; "Erm... well... class dismissed!" Slughorn vanished the black goo off Snape, and the boy fled from the potions room, his hair still incredibly greasy from the potion brewing. As he ran out, the rest of the class guffawed at his embarrassment. On the other side of the room, three boys were packing up their books and cauldrons.

"Did you see his face? Brilliant!" Sirius Black chuckled

"He has no friends 'cause all he does is snivel around the place" laughed James Potter, followed by a crude impression of a boy with a hooked nose snorting and sniffing. The two boys continued to laugh and mock the boy as they left the potions room and headed down to dinner, along with their other friend, Remus Lupin. Remus was looking forward to a nice end to his day, but unfortunately James and Sirius had already begun plotting their next prank on Snape, which Remus laughed half-heartedly along to.

Turning into the great hall, the 3 boys spotted Peter Pettigrew waving eagerly from the Gryffindor table, having saved seats for them.

"Worships the ground you walk on, mate" muttered Remus, looking towards James. James only smirked and sat down beside Peter. Sirius and James began to enthusiastically relay the events that unfolded in potions, to which Peter found great amusement.

"Look, the snivelling bastard doesn't want to admit that he was wrong!" sneered James. The group peered across to the Slytherin table, where Snape could be spotted sitting alone, and scribbling furiously into his potions textbook.

Dinner continued on as the conversation moved away from Snape and his greasy hair. But soon, they had something a whole lot more interesting to talk about. All the teachers and the students in the Great Hall swung their heads around apon hearing a loud crash. The entire hall gasped as two teenage girls appeared out of nowhere, and crash landed in the middle of the Great Hall one on top of the other. The girl lying on top clumsily stumbled to her feet, but froze when she saw the entire hall staring at her.

"_Oh fu-" _

She was interrupted by the second girl standing up from the floor and reacting in the same way. The two girls met each other's gaze, as the first girl tucked a gold necklace into her shirt. Headmaster Dumbledore appeared rather composed throughout this whole situation, although the other professors, not so much. Dumbledore quickly ushered the girls out of the Great Hall, leaving the school in a state of complete and utter shock.

**Thanks guys, sorry that this prologue is a bit short, but hopefully it's alright! Let me know what you think! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well my intro wasn't the most fantastic thing ever but idk ~**

Bella's mind was fuzzy as she drifted back into consciousness. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened into the conversation while she attempted to even out her breathing to make it look like she was still sleeping.

"... unusual case.."

".. appeared out of nowhere"

"... never seen them before"

Bella had to stop herself from groaning in frustration. She attempted to quietly move her head, so that she could hear more than just snippets of conversation.

"Ahh, it looks like our young lady is up!"

_Oh shit. _As she rolled over to face the inevitable, she swiftly tucked the gold necklace down her shirt. _I'm stuffed if anyone saw it._

Bella realised that she was in a hospital- of sorts. Most of the beds in the hospital were empty, but the matron still seemed to be very busy, bustling around with different coloured liquids. _What a weird hospital. _Bella became extremely confused over the apparent lack of machinery that you would find in a normal hospital. Bella glanced down at her hands and noticed that there were no needles hooked into her arms. There were also no beeping sounds that she could hear. _I've woken up in hospital more than my fair share of times- this is no ordinary hospital_

Bella rested her gaze onto the people looking down at her. An old, strange looking man with a _very _long beard was passively listening to the woman standing next to him. She was babbling at a million miles an hour, with an extremely anxious look on her face, often glancing towards Bella. Soon enough, the man dismissed the woman and he turned to her.

"Well."

_Well indeed_

_"_Can you two explain how you got here?

_You two?_ Bella quickly realised who the man was referring to. "SAPPHIRE!" she screeched, agressively hugging the girl in the bed next to her. Sapphire's flaming red hair clashed with her blonde hair. The man chuckled, but once he realised that the girls were not going to pull out of their tight embrace, he started coughing to get there attention. Bella turned red, embarrassed by her random actions.

"Well... you see sir... we don't exactly know! And we don't know, well, _where _we are!" Sapphire explained, stuttering as she went. The man looked each of the girls in the eye.

"You two arrived very unexpectedly in the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast. In fact, you fell right from the sky! We have absolutely no idea _who _you are or _why you're here?"_ By this point, the man looked extremely distressed. "The way things are at the moment, we had half a mind to send you to the Ministry!"

_Great Hall? The way things are at the moment? _Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Before she could say anything, Sapphire leaped in

"Sir, what year is it?". Realisation sunk into the man's face, as he finally understood

"1976" he said warily. The girls gave similar looks of disgust. "Judging on what you're wearing, can I assume you're from the future?"

_Uhh, yes_

"Yes, sir" _Sapphire, always the polite one, aren't you. _Bella scowled at the man.

"Well then" The man rubbed his face wearily. He looked like he had aged 10 years. "I suppose that you should attend school while you're here, at least until you can find you're way back". Bella felt like the timeturner was burning a hole through her shirt, and she tried her upmost not to touch it.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, what are your names."

For the first time, Bella spoke, "I am Isabella Douglas, and this is Sapphire Morgan. We're sixteen"

"Sixth year, then" Dumbledore murmured. Out of seemingly nowhere, Dumbledore pulled out the Sorting Hat, and placed it on Bella's head

What and interesting case we have here

_Shut it, you old hat_

Calm down, Isabella. Definitely not Hufflepuff then. Lets see. Bella groaned and put her head into her hands. Smart, certainly. Although I can see that you won't get along well with all the Ravenclaws. Brave, yes, but not enough. But Bella, I can see your ambition...

"SLYTHERIN"

_You can't be serious_

You'll thank me one day

The Sorting Hat was lifted from her head, and she turned to meet the eyes of Sapphire. She grimaced, as the hat was placed on her head. Within a few seconds, the hat loudly declared "GRYFFINDOR".

"Now I believe that your trunks and wands have arrived" said Dumbledore, motioning towards a pile of bags. "Here are your maps and timetables, you are free to spend the rest of your day in your domitories, and begin class tomorrow."

Bella wondered how on earth Dumbledore had gotten their bags, let alone _wands?. _Glancing towards Sapphire, the pair walked out of the hospital wing.

**You'll get to see their conversation next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
